


I Can't Believe It's True Sometimes

by quicksilvermalec, quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ENJOY!!!, F/F, Fluff, I love songfics, I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Malec are married, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Songfic, Spoilers for Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., actual pure fluff, it's so cute, malec are so in love, that should be my catchphrase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: “My husband can sing!” He turned to Alec, glaring playfully. “And he hasnevertold me this, in all the time I’ve known him! This is an outrage!”Alec laughed softly and pulled him back into his body. “It never seemed important.”Magnus gave him a look like he was crazy. “Of course it’s important, Alexander!” he murmured. “I want to know everything about you.”***The showrunners made a decision about the wedding, and I made a slightly different one.





	I Can't Believe It's True Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clearfear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearfear/gifts), [writingisntapastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisntapastime/gifts).



> For Clearfear and writingisntahobby because they love me and I love them.

Everyone was laughing and smiling and having an all-around good time. Alec looked at the party around him and thought that right now, nobody needed to be sad. They were enjoying this celebration. And Alec was, too. This was all for him, after all.

He smiled, watching his siblings dancing like weirdos over by Magnus and Clary, then flicked his eyes over to Simon. The brunet read the question in his eyes and nodded, smiling. Alec smiled back and grabbed the microphone.

He looked around the party again, then switched the microphone on and started to talk. As soon as he did, everyone stopped their own conversations to look at him.

“So… I’m married now.” He laughed self-consciously. “To the man of my dreams. Seriously, like my actual, literal daydreams. Kind of guy I’ve always imagined marrying since I was like… six? Yeah, eighteen years of fantasizing and he falls right into my lap. And then I date him for _six months_ and we get married. Not that we needed that much more time. Or, really, any more time. I knew… I knew after 3 seconds. So, Magnus.”

Magnus looked up at him, half amused and half confused. “Yes, darling?”

“Before the ceremony I told you I had a surprise for you, remember? Yeah, this is that.” He turned to his friend. “Hit it, Simon.”

“Dude, are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Alec stared at him. “Si, I’ve been ready since my _last_ wedding. And besides, you’re my guitarist, not my therapist. So play.”

Simon laughed, but started to strum his guitar, and Alec began to sing.

_One look at you_   
_My whole life falls in line_   
_I prayed for you_   
_Before I called you mine_

As he sang, he thought about his entire tumultuous, crazy adventure with Magnus.

The way they connected the moment Magnus made that bad pun about meat and Alec had to choke off his laugh. They way the sparks flew when they made eye contact.

The way that he never wanted to be anywhere else when he was with Magnus, and the way that whenever he was anywhere else he wanted to be with Magnus.

The way he’d said, ‘I always dreamed of meeting someone like you’ and meant it with his whole being.

_Oh, I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes_   
_Oh, I can’t believe it’s true…_

He still had no idea how Magnus could have possibly loved him, let alone enough to want to marry him, but he would take it. Magnus was the most brilliant and dazzling person Alec had ever met and he wanted to bask in his light forever.

_I get to love you_   
_It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do_   
_I get to love you_   
_It’s a promise I’m making to you_   
_Whatever may come, your heart I will choose_   
_Forever I’m yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you_   
_I get to love you_

Alec smiled at his husband. Every word was painfully accurate and true. He didn’t think there would ever be a goodness greater than his relationship with Magnus, a happiness bigger than his love for Magnus.

He would put Magnus before everything else.

He couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. He couldn’t give that up.

_The way you love_   
_It changes who I am_   
_I am undone_   
_And I thank god once again_

The Angel Raziel had truly blessed Alec in sending him Magnus. In giving him this man who would never abandon him, who would never let him go, who would love and support him unconditionally…

Alec wasn’t sure he deserved his husband, but he had him, and he’d be damned if he let him go.

_Oh, I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes_   
_Oh, I can’t believe it’s true_

_I get to love you_   
_It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do_   
_I get to love you_   
_It’s a promise I’m making to you_   
_Whatever may come, your heart I will choose_   
_Forever I’m yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you_   
_I get to love you_   
_I get to love you_   
_I get to love you_

He pulled himself back into the moment, smiling like he was incapable of doing anything else. This was for Magnus. This was ‘Magnus, I love you, I love you more than anything, and here are all the things I could never find the words for’.

This was his side of their relationship summed up to a tune.

_They say love is a journey_   
_Well, I promise that I’ll never leave_   
_And when it’s too heavy to carry_   
_Remember this moment with me_

_I get to love you_   
_I get to love you_   
_I get to love you_

Once he’d finished, he turned off the mic and set it down, vaguely aware in the back of his mind of Simon beaming at him, but having eyes only for Magnus. Magnus stared at him for a very long moment, then threw his entire body at him, wrapping his slim arms around Alec’s neck. Alec hugged him back for a moment, pleasantly surprised, until he pulled away.

To the entire reception, Magnus announced, “my husband can _sing_!” Many of their guests laughed as he turned to Alec, glaring playfully. “And he has never told me this, in all the time I’ve known him! This is an outrage!”

Alec laughed softly and pulled him back into his body. “It never seemed important.”

Magnus gave him a look like he was crazy. “Of course it’s important, Alexander!” he murmured. “I want to know everything about you.”

Alec looked into his husband’s eyes and read all the love and sincerity there, and tried to convey wordlessly all of the returned sentiment. They shared a soft, quiet moment, in which the rest of the world didn’t exist, and then Alec laughed and dragged Magnus toward the middle of the room.

“Come on, love. Let’s dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> My mom bought me swim trunks and a swim shirt! And I get to use them on Saturday!
> 
> I feel like a real boy...
> 
> Love,  
> -Sil


End file.
